calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Meadow
Meadow is a large yellowish-brown and white tabby she-cat with battle scars and green eyes; wears a purple tooth and claw collar. History Meadow was born alongside her sister, Feather. Though they were well-fed, their twolegs forced them into fights and often were rough with them. As Meadow got older, she became close to a tom named Raven. Eventually, Meadow ran off with Raven. As they got closer, Raven became harsh and manipulative towards her, though he claimed he was just being protective. Later they became mates and Meadow gave birth to three kits. The two she-kits died within two days, but the surviving tom was named Dragon. However, Raven wanted nothing to do with Dragon and claimed he was a mistake. As time went on, Raven impregnated random she-cats and often manipulated them to do what he wanted. Meadow confronted Raven about this, but he claimed it wasn't him. Moons went by then Raven took her and Dragon out into Clan territory. Raven picked a fight with ShadowClan patrol, which ended up killing him quickly. Dragon tried to defend his father, but he was also killed. Meadow was given scars and chased off. Meadow ended up running back to her old twoleg nest, where she found Feather. She also found out that her mother gave birth to a new litter, which included Cheyenne. Her sisters saw how shaken Meadow and bloody she was and they invited her inside. She was healed by a twoleg and she later told her sisters about the encounter. In an attempt to calm Meadow down, Cheyenne and Feather took her for a walk around the twoleg place. A group of rogues trapped them in an alleyway, attempting to kill them. Meadow grew enraged and killed two of the rogues, sending the other ones running away. A BloodClan patrol encountered the three and invited them to join them because they believed they were worthy. Meadow accepted while Feather and Cheyenne were hesitant, but they joined to stay with Meadow. Later, Meadow assisted Lilith in killing Gary alongside Icarus and Monica. Meadow was appointed as the second in command after Lilith took her position as leader. Meadow and Lilith later discuss plans to attack and take over the Clans, sending out spies. Meadow is seen attacking the Clans cats during the WindClan battle. Lilith calls Meadow over to help her fight Hazelstar, Blazingstar, and Spidereyes. Meadow attacks Blazingstar, but she is ripped off by Spidereyes. The two large she-cats fight each other, Spidereyes aiming for her eyes. Spidereyes managed to take out one of Meadow's eyes and knocked her to the ground. Redcloud, a Dark Forest she-cat, appears and defends Spidereyes from Meadow's attacks. Spidereyes slashes Meadow's stomach open, killing her. Meadow is sent to purgatory and is also seen around the BloodClan camp as a ghost. She helps Lilith by attempting to spy on the other groups. Later, when BloodClan is forced away, Meadow follows them to their new camps and is often talking to Lilith. Trivia Interesting Facts * Meadow is pansexual. * Meadow sounds like the demon in Yandere Simulator. * Meadow never truly loved Raven, it was just him manipulating her emotions. * Meadow did love Lilith, but she didn't know how to act. * Meadow has both of her eyes in Purgatory, but the ripped out eye constantly burns. * Meadow, even after death, felt as if she was the only proper second-in-command in BloodClan. Category:Purgatory Category:BloodClan Category:Characters Category:Outside of the Clans